<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sleeping together by flowerrsvt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075660">sleeping together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerrsvt/pseuds/flowerrsvt'>flowerrsvt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I tried to make this cute, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Video Calling, but I love him, idk what other tags to add lol, jeonghan is an asshole, soft, soonhoon fluff, the title is very misleading this is FLUFF, they’re both just tired, this is really short, video chatting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerrsvt/pseuds/flowerrsvt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>soonyoung and jihoon video chatting late at night. that’s it, that’s the prompt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sleeping together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i actually got the prompt from one of my friends and wrote this for her because she’s my favorite soonhoon stan &lt;3 if you see this nikki i love u. see the end for more notes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s the third time tonight you’ve said that, Soonyoung.” Jihoon smiled, trying his utmost best to hold back any laughter that threatened to spill. It’s not that he found it funny how many times Soonyoung mentioned how exhausted he was, he found it cute that he was whining. “Just go to sleep.”</p>
<p>    Soonyoung pouted, staring at the slightly pixelated Jihoon that filled his laptop’s screen. The two had been on a video call for only a short while—nearing an hour. They spent the call catching up and discussing their days—which, unfortunately for Soonyoung, had been extremely long.</p>
<p>   “I don’t want to sleep. We haven’t gotten to talk all day.” Soonyoung sighs, only to have it interrupted by yet another yawn ripping its way out.</p>
<p>   “We have all day tomorrow to spend with each other. You act like we’re never going to see each other again.” Jihoon rolled his eyes, shifting underneath his bedsheets to get into a more comfy position, being careful not to tip over the laptop that was balancing on the edge of his bed at the moment. </p>
<p>   “I miss being with you.” Soonyoung smiled, his eyes looking more tired with each passing minute.</p>
<p>   “We saw each other a few days ago.” Jihoon allowed himself to let out a small chuckle at that.</p>
<p>   “I mean—being with you as your <em>boyfriend</em>.” Soonyoung had a (tired) look of pride washing over him as he used that word.</p>
<p>   “Well, there’s gonna be plenty of other times you can be with me as your <em>boyfriend</em>.” Jihoon mimicked the older boy's dramatic usage of the word. Soonyoung loved to say it. And—if he had to admit—Jihoon loved hearing him say it. He would never admit that, of course. Though, listening to Soonyoung get happy and bubbly over the fact that the two are now official was enough to make his heart flutter. </p>
<p>   It took a while, of course. Jihoon is and always has been stubborn. He spent too long juggling between all of his emotions and focusing on the wrong things before realizing he was—in fact—falling for Soonyoung. He never wanted to admit to it in fear of not being able to fully commit to a relationship due to his busy life. Soonyoung on the other hand was never really the type to hide how he felt. He was clingy, flirty, and just about anything else someone with an obvious crush would be like. Jihoon noticed, of course, but never said anything. He hid behind a dense and oblivious shell. However, when Soonyoung confessed his feelings one summer evening when the two had just gotten home from a camping trip with their friends, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He kissed Soonyoung right then and there, proceeding to laugh at how red the older boy was when they pulled apart. And the rest is history..</p>
<p>   Except—not exactly history. That was only a few days ago. Both boys were learning to adapt with the new relationship being added into their already busy lives, and it was honestly less stressful than Jihoon had thought. Video calling had been common between the two, except it was usually late at night. And someone always ended up falling asleep. That someone being no other than Kwon Soonyoung. </p>
<p>  “That makes me happy.” Soonyoung smiled, cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. “ <em>Plenty of other times</em>.”</p>
<p>  “Well—yeah. Did you expect me to break up with you within the first month?” Jihoon raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>  “No! I just..I like hearing that you plan on staying with me for a while.” Soonyoung’s voice was much softer now.</p>
<p>  Jihoon was the one blushing now, and his chest tightened slightly. </p>
<p>   “Of course, dummy.” Jihoon matched his pitch. “I feel the same way as you, remember?” </p>
<p>   “Who would’ve thought.” Soonyoung closed his eyes.</p>
<p>   “Thought what?”</p>
<p>   “That Lee Jihoon would like <em>me</em> back.” </p>
<p>   “Don’t say ‘<em>you</em>’ like that’s a bad thing.” Jihoon frowned. “I like you a lot.”</p>
<p>   “I like you too.” Soonyoung yawned again.</p>
<p>   “We sound like lovesick high schoolers.” Jihoon cringed, checking the time on his phone. 12:30 am.</p>
<p>   “We’re gonna get married, just watch.”</p>
<p>   “Sure.” Jihoon laughed. </p>
<p>   Soonyoung was a lot more quiet now, and Jihoon could tell he was about to fall asleep. He didn’t mind though. He wanted Soonyoung to sleep, considering his day had been so exhausting. Plus, Jihoon loved listening to Soonyoung sleep. He always felt like it was a creepy thing to say, but it was more of just a comforting feeling. It was almost as if they were there together.</p>
<p>  “I think Jeonghan just got back from work.” Jihoon said, wondering if Soonyoung would reply.</p>
<p>  “Mm.” Soonyoung mumbled. “It’s late.”</p>
<p>  “You know how late bartenders work.” Jihoon shrugged, smiling at Soonyoung whose cheek was now squished against his pillow. “Is Mingyu back?”</p>
<p>  “Dunno.”</p>
<p>  Jihoon nodded, knowing his boyfriend couldn’t see but deciding it was better than asking any more questions. He heard Jeonghan walking around in their shared apartment, settling in the kitchen to cook himself a late dinner. Friday nights usually went this way, since the bar was always so busy. Usually Jihoon would be down to go get a late dinner with him, but recently his nights were reserved for someone special. And Jeonghan didn’t mind at all.</p>
<p>  Soonyoung was drifting off to sleep at this point, and Jihoon noticed from the change in his breathing. It was softer and more scarce. Jihoon just listened, a smile plastered onto his face as he watched his boyfriend sleep so comfortably. His cute cheeks were squished up against his pillow and his lips were slightly parted. His blonde hair was a half-dry mess on top of his head, and Jihoon thought that it was one of the cutest sights he’d seen.<br/>
Before he knew it, his own eyes were feeling much heavier, and he drifted off to sleep, not bothering to end the video call. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   The next morning when Jihoon woke up, he was surprised to see his laptop resting on his desk next to his bed. He was confused, but glad it wasn’t face down on the hardwood floor beneath his bed.</p>
<p>   “You’re welcome. You’re glad it’s not broken, aren't you?” A familiar voice hummed from the opposite side of Jihoon’s room. He looked up, shifting to get a better glance and then proceeding to roll his eyes when he saw his roommate—Jeonghan—with an annoying grin plastered onto his face.</p>
<p>   “Good morning, Han.” Jihoon replied. “I’m guessing you put it there?”</p>
<p>   “This morning. I saw Soonyoung wasn’t on the screen anymore.” Jeonghan added, his grin growing wider.</p>
<p>   “Don’t start.” </p>
<p>   “It’s not safe to leave your computer on the edge of the bed while you and your boyfriend <em>sleep together</em>.” </p>
<p>  “It’s also not safe to annoy me when I wake up. Go away.” Jihoon shooed Jeonghan off—and he actually listened—but not before he was able to let out one of his giggles he usually did when he knew he was being an asshole. </p>
<p>  “Oh—almost forgot!” Jeonghan shouted from behind the door. “You should check instagram.” </p>
<p>  “Yoon Jeonghan I swear to fuck—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   “What do you mean it’s stupid? It’s adorable!” Soonyoung laughed, throwing his arm around Jihoon who was groaning at the picture Jeonghan had posted to his instagram page—which had a decent amount of followers. The picture was captured early that morning before Jihoon and Soonyoung had woken up. Jeonghan—being the sneaky prick he was—took a picture of the two sleeping together over video chat. </p>
<p>   “I don’t even know what he was doing in my room at—what does that say? 6:23 a.m?” Jihoon grumbled, leaning back into the arm around his shoulder. “Jeonghan always talks about being tired but then wakes up at 6 in the morning on a weekend.”</p>
<p>   “We look cute. It’s fine.” Soonyoung reassured him. “Plus, maybe he was looking for something.” </p>
<p>  “In my room!?” </p>
<p>  Jihoon honestly wasn’t all that upset about it. Although he swears he looks like a rat, Soonyoung thinks he looks cute. Which is enough to make him shut up about it. What he was getting annoyed with was Jeonghan teasing him all throughout the day with texts regarding the two “sleeping together”. </p>
<p>   “He’s such an ass.” Jihoon adds.</p>
<p>   “We already knew that.” Soonyoung shrugged. He moved his arm off of Jihoon’s shoulder so he could hold his hand instead, slotting their fingers together once he was able to get a hold of it. </p>
<p>   The two were relaxing on the couch in Soonyoung’s living room of his apartment, spending their day together cuddling—which was much better than going out especially since both were still pretty exhausted from their busy weeks. Jihoon was able to quickly drop the whole “sleeping together” thing, choosing to just ignore his roommate and deal with him later. For now, he tossed his phone on the other side of the couch and leaned into Soonyoung, resting his head against his shoulder. Soonyoung smiled at this, resting his own head against Jihoon’s.</p>
<p>   “Do you wanna go anywhere?” Soonyoung asked.</p>
<p>   “This is fine.” Jihoon replied, closing his eyes. “I’m still kind of tired.”</p>
<p>   “Me too.” Soonyoung replied, yawning for a moment before an enormous grin was stretched across his face. “Hopefully Jeonghan doesn’t find us here and take a picture of us actually sleeping together.” </p>
<p>   “If he does, and I look ugly again, you’re helping me delete it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is actually the first fic i’ve finished since my “hiatus”. i hope you guys like it and i’m sorry it’s so short! i’m gonna try to write some more fics soon, so follow me on twt for updates &lt;3 @flowerrsvt</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>